Het 138ste Toverschooltoernooi
by LeviAntonius
Summary: -SYOW- Het Toverschooltoernooi van 1984 wordt gehouden bij de Beauxbatons. Het wordt een spectaculair evenement met geweldige opdrachten, dappere deelnemers, een winnaar en mysterieuze omstandigheden. Schrijf je eigen toernooideelnemer in van een van de vier participerende scholen en kijk hoe hij/zij het doet tijden het 138ste Toverschooltoernooi! *DICHT/CLOSED*
1. Intro: Madame Mallemour

**Het Toverschooltoernooi van 1984**

* * *

Met mijn kaken op elkaar geklemd zit ik aan de lange tafel die aan het einde van de dineerzaal van het Palace geplaatst is. Mijn zalmquiche is nog onaangeraakt en ligt langzaam koud te worden op mijn porseleinen bord, maar ik heb totaal geen honger. Zenuwachtig grijp ik de vork vast en begin ik in mijn pasteitje te prikken, twijfelend of ik een hap moet nemen, maar al snel leg ik de lepel neer en slaak ik een diepe zucht.

"Moet je niets eten, Olympe?"

Enigszins verschrikt draai ik mijn hoofd naar rechts, en kijk ik recht in de hazelbruine ogen van Picardy, het adjunct-schoolhoofd van Beauxbatons. Er staat een kleine glimlach op zijn gezicht, die ik vluchtig terugschenk, maar antwoord geef ik niet. Ik lijk totaal opgeslokt te worden door mijn zenuwen, ik kan niet eens een normale conversatie houden. Ik zou gelukkig moeten zijn, vereerd dat ik de taak op me krijg die me gegeven is. De meerderheid van de bevolking van de tovenaarswereld zou er alles voor over hebben om op dit moment in mijn schoenen te staan, maar ik ben doodsbang. Ik wil niet dat alles uitmondt in een enorme ramp, er zijn immers al vele doden gevallen in het proces.

Ik wil niet de persoon zijn die het Toverschooltoernooi van 1984 totaal verpest.

Terwijl ik een flinke ademteug neem schuif ik mijn stoel naar achter, die hevig begint te piepen. Als mijn immense lichaam ver boven de hoofden van alle leraren van Beauxbatons uitsteekt, beweegt een vlaag van stilte zich geleidelijk door de dineerzaal. Alle leerlingen stoppen bijna direct met praten en wenden hun hoofden richting de mijne. De bosnimfen aan de randen van de zaal stoppen met zingen. Zelfs de geschilderde, bewegende engelen op het plafond kijken mij verwachtingsvol aan. Op dat moment tover ik een gemaakte glimlach op mijn gezicht en beginnen de woorden van mijn lippen te vloeien, die luid door de ruimte galmen door hoge, marmeren muren.

"Lieve leerlingen van het Beauxbatons, ik heb een geweldige mededeling voor jullie. Zoals jullie misschien al weten is het alweer vijf jaar geleden dat het laatste Toverschooltoernooi is gehouden," spreek ik de leerlingen glimlachend toe, terwijl die al uitbarsten in een behoorlijk geroezemoes als ik het woord 'Toverschooltoernooi' uitspreek.

"Het is dus weer tijd voor het toernooi, en deze wordt dit jaar hier gehouden, binnen de muren van het Beauxbatons!"

De hele zaal barst uit in een luid gejuich. Niet alleen de leerlingen springen jubelend op, maar zelfs de nimfen beginnen vreugdevol te dansen en zingen, en de mythologische figuren op het plafond vliegen alle kanten op. Ik kan de enorme grijns op mijn gezicht niet verhelpen, en deze is alles behalve gemaakt. Als ik een hand zachtjes geplaatst voel worden op mijn rug, draai ik mijn hoofd om.

"Zie je, Olympe, je hebt je nergens druk om gemaakt. Ze vinden het geweldig, alles komt goed," fluistert Picardy in mijn oor. Ik schenk hem een dankbaar knikje, en wend me weer tot het publiek om met volle moed en vertrouwen mijn woord te hervatten.

"Drie leerlingen worden gekozen van onze school, en zo ook drie van Zweinstein, drie van Durmstrang én drie van Cirelios. Deze twaalf heksen en tovenaars zullen het tegen elkaar opnemen in een bloedstollende eerste opdracht, waarna er acht overblijven voor de tweede opdracht. De twee laatste opdrachten worden door de laatste vier deelnemers uitgevoerd, tot er één dappere winnaar of winnares over is die eeuwige roem zal ontvangen."

Maar de rest van mijn verhaal kan ik niet afmaken, ik wordt overstemd door het luide kabaal in de zaal. Gerust neem ik echter weer plaats in mijn met lichtblauw fluweel beklede stoel. Dit is wel genoeg informatie voor nu, beslis ik. Met een lach op mijn gezicht besef ik me dat ik nergens zorgen over hoefde te maken, het Toverschooltoernooi zal onvergetelijk worden. Ik fantaseer over de deelnemers, opdrachten en winnaar, maar de mogelijke rampen en doden blijven toch rondhangen in mijn achterhoofd.

* * *

_Het Toverschooltoernooi wordt om de vijf jaar gehouden afgewisseld op de vier participerende scholen. In 1984 wordt het georganiseerd door de Beauxbatons in het Palace in Frankrijk. Van verre komt een selectie van de beste leerlingen van de andere drie scholen, Zweinstein, Durmstrang en Circelios (de oudste toverschool in Europa, gelegen in Griekenland) naar Zuid-Frankrijk toegereist, vastberaden het Toverschooltoernooi te winnen en overspoeld te worden met rijkdom en roem._

_Dit een SYOW (Submit your own Wizard) verhaal. Het werkt zo: jullie mogen de participanten van het toernooi insturen. Natuurlijk is het geïnspireerd op de SYOT-verhalen van de Hongerspelen, maar ik heb er een eigen draai aan gegeven om het te laten werken voor Harry Potter._

_Er mogen drie tributen worden ingestuurd per school, en het aantal meisjes en jongens per school staat ook al vast. De lijst van bezette plekken en de inschrijflijst staat hieronder. Als je een tovenaar in wilt sturen, dan stuur je mij een PM! Kopieer het inschrijfformulier en verzin een zo'n origineel mogelijke tovenaar. De leerlingen moeten tussen de 15 en 18 zijn, en probeer ook de formulieren zo gedetailleerd mogelijk in te vullen! Ik accepteer niet zomaar iedere inschrijving, omdat er maar twaalf plaatsen zijn. I__k accepteer geen tovenaars die op welke manier dan ook gekoppeld zijn aan een bekend personage, ik accepteer ook geen Mary-Sue's. _Je krijg ook niet de gelegenheid om plaatsen te reserveren, dus maak meteen een origineel tribuut. Als er nog een paar dingen veranderd moeten worden, maar ik vind de tribuut wel leuk, dan is die aangenomen maar moeten we er nog wel even aan werken. Dus stuur vooral een tribuut in, en kijk hoe ver hij/zij komt!

_Met de tributen ga ik het proces van het Toverschooltoernooi beschrijven. We gaan langs de aankondigingen op de verschillende scholen, de reizen naar Frankrijk, de inschrijving met de Vuurbeker, de interviews met Rita Pulper, Privésessies met het wegen van de toverstok en natuurlijk de opdrachten. In dit verhaal zullen dat vier opdrachten worden voor de deelnemers. De eerste opdracht doen nog alle twaalf de tovernaars en heksen mee, bij de tweede nog maar acht en bij de derde en vierde doen er nog maar vier mee, tot er uiteindelijk een winnaar is._

_De stukjes worden vanuit de POV's van de deelnemers geschreven, dus vanuit twaalf POV's, en die POV's worden door mij verdeeld! Ik zal door middel van polls kijken wie er uiteindelijk af gaat vallen, maar de uiteindelijke keuzes liggen bij mij! Ik zal het verhaal zo origineel mogelijk te maken, met vier bijzondere opdrachten en leuke plottwists en verassingen!_

_Het verhaal is grotendeels Alternate Universe. Perkamentus en mevrouw Mallemour (het schoolhoofd van Beauxbatons) zullen in het verhaal voorkomen, en misschien enige verwijzingen naar Gellert Grindelwald of Voldemort, maar alle overige karakters zullen compleet wegblijven. Tenslotte is dit verhaal niet mijn eerste prioriteit, mijn prioriteit ligt bij de 71ste Hongerspelen, mijn SYOT van de Hongerspelen. Dit verhaal zal ook korter zijn, vooral de hoofdstukken zullen korter zijn. Ik ga kijken hoeveel animo er is, als veel mensen lezen en reviewen, zal ik sneller updaten!_

* * *

**Dit is de lijst met deelnemers:**

Beauxbatons Meisje: Aurore Ambroise 16 _(LeviAntonius)_  
Beauxbatons Meisje: Olive Troisfontaine 17 _(kirstenav)_  
Beauxbatons Jongen: Augustin Lapalisse 18 _(MadeBy Mel)_

Durmstrang Jongen: Desya 'Borya' Kazimir 18 _(MyWeirdWorld)_  
Durmstrang Jongen: Todor Pavel 18 _(tiger-outsider)_  
Durmstrang Meisje: Radka Stoyan 17 _(Jade Lammourgy)_

Circelios Meisje: Felicitá Saltabunt 16 _(serenetie-ishida)_  
Circelios Meisje: Florea Naesous 16 _(LauraTwilightHungergamesHPfan)_  
Circelios Jongen: Myron Andreas 17 _(greendiamond123)_

Zweinstein Jongen: Tristan Davenport 17 _(Jannaatjee)_  
Zweinstein Jongen: Blaze McQuillen 18 _(FF-Schwarz)_  
Zweinstein Meisje: Dawnielle 'Dawn' Shandu 15 _(Cicillia)_

* * *

**Het inschrijfformulier:**_  
_

Naam (denk er aan dat de naam bij het bijpassende land moet horen, geen Edward bij Circelios maar bijvoorbeeld Achilles):

School (evt. sorteerhuis):

Geslacht:

Leeftijd:

Beschrijving uiterlijk (uitgebreid; haar- en oogkleur, gezichtskenmerken, lichaamstype, littekens of enige afwijkingen):

Levensverloop (geef je deelnemer een interessante backstory, dan is de kans groter dat hij/zij ver komt):

Beschrijving persoonlijkheid (goede karaktertrekken, maar ook zeker slechtere, zorg wel dat het in het geheel allemaal bij elkaar past en klopt):

Familie/Vrienden (op school maar ook thuis, verzin een relatie waar ik iets interessants over kan schrijven en niet per se een vriendje of vriendinnetje):

Meest gebruikte spreuken (welke spreuken heeft hij/zij het best onder de knie, welke gebruikt hij/zij het vaakst?):

Volbloed/Halfbloed/Dreuzeltelg:

Toverstok (lengte, buigzaam?, hartkern, houtsoort en mogelijke gravering):

Bijzonder kenmerk? (weerwolf, faunaat, half-reus, enz.):

Beste vak op school (bijvoorbeeld hoe Marcel Lubbermans enorm goed was in kruidenkunde, kan je astronomie doen of iets dergelijks):

Overige talenten (bijvoorbeeld zwerkbal, toverschaken enz.):

Sterke punten:

Zwakke punten:

Waarom doet hij/zij mee aan het Toverschooltoernooi?:

Strategie voor Rita Pulper:

Strategie voor de opdrachten:

Kleding bij binnenkomst Beauxbatons:

Overige ideeën:


	2. Aankondiging: Blaze en Aurore

**Blaze McQuillen (18) – Zweinstein**

Luid gepraat en gelach weerklinkt door de grote zaal van Zweinstein. Het eten is enkele minuten geleden al op de lange, mahoniehouten tafels verschenen en alle leerlingen werken met een uitgehongerde maag de etenswaren gulzig naar binnen. Ikzelf doe daar net zo erg aan mee, en kluif hongerig aan een gevulde kalkoenpoot, de befaamde kalkoenpoot van Zweinstein waar ik al de hele zomer naar uit heb gekeken. Ik en mijn vrienden krijgen nauwelijks de tijd om bij te praten na de vakantie, we lijken bezeten door de overvloed aan voedsel, net zoals ieder jaar. Maar vele minuten nadat het eten op de tafels verschenen is, hoor ik de stem van mijn beste vriend, wiens mond nog volgepropt is met aardappelpuree.

"Ik zeg het jullie, jongens, dit jaar gaat het gebeuren," mompelt Flynn bijna onverstaanbaar. Meteen zie ik Claire en Vince, die zo onafscheidelijk als altijd aan elkaar vastgeplakt zitten, hevig met hun ogen rollen. We weten allemaal direct waar hij het over heeft, hij heeft het er immer non-stop over.

"Vorig jaar zei je precies hetzelfde, en het jaar daarvoor," antwoord Claire met een grote grijns op haar gezicht terwijl ze haar eten met een flinke slok boterbier wegspoelt.

"Maar dit jaar is het precies vijf jaar geleden! Ik vertel het je, dit jaar is het Toverschooltoernooi!"

Ik neem nog een flinke hap van mijn kalkoenpoot terwijl ik glimlachend met mijn hoofd schud. Het zal allemaal wel kloppen wat hij zegt, hij is namelijk de professional op het gebied van het Toverschooltoernooi. Hij weet er werkelijk waar alles van en kan zelfs de winnaars van alle jaren in de juiste volgorde opnoemen. Hij zou er alles voor over hebben om ooit mee te mogen doen aan het toernooi. Ik wrijf langzaam de mouw van mijn gewaad langs mijn scherpe, licht bestoppelde kaaklijn om de marinade van mijn wang af te vegen.

"Ja, en de Chudley Cannons gaan dit jaar de cup winnen," zeg ik vol met sarcasme, waarna Claire, Vince en ik beginnen te gniffelen, maar Flynn kijkt me met een vragende blik aan. "De Cannons zijn zowat het slechtste team uit de competitie, dat weet je toch wel?"

Hij schud verbaasd zijn hoofd en stopt een zoveelste lepel vol met aardappelpuree in zijn mond. Net voordat ik zelf ook weer het eten wil hervatten, hoor ik ineens Perkamentus' luide stem luid door de grote hal galmen. Verwonderd kijk ik, en zo ook vele anderen, op richting de lerarentafel en zie ik dat ons schoolhoofd al voor de tafel staat om alle leerlingen toe te spreken.

"Leerlingen van Zweinstein, jullie zijn waarschijnlijk verrast waarom ik nogmaals deze avond jullie aandacht grijp. Maar naast de gewoonlijke welkomstspeech moet ik jullie nog iets vertellen, iets waar ik persoonlijk erg enthousiast over ben."

Terwijl ik aandachtig naar de woorden van Perkamentus luister voel ik ineens een hevig getik op mijn linkerschouder. Als ik mijn hoofd naar links wend, zie ik dat Flynn met grote ogen over de tafel hangt terwijl zijn geel-zwarte Huffelpuf helemaal ondergedompeld is in de vleesjus op tafel.

"Hij gaat het aankondigen, hij gaat het aankondigen, het Toverschooltoernooi!" fluistert hij hysterisch in mijn oor, maar als Perkamentus zijn kleine impasse weer hervat gaat hij driftig weer zitten en hangt hij weer aan de lippen van ons schoolhoofd. Ik haal mijn handen vluchtig door mijn diepbruine haar en ik voel de kuiltjes in mijn wangen ontstaan als ik grijnzend weer naar Perkamentus probeer te luisteren.

"Dit jaar zal het 138ste Toverschooltoernooi gehouden worden. Nu zullen sommigen van jullie je misschien afvragen wat…"

De rest van de woorden van Perkamentus kan ik nauwelijks verstaan. Flynn weet nauwelijks stil te blijven zitten op zijn stoel en probeert van alles in onze oren te fluisteren, maar hij lijkt het bijna te schreeuwen door de heersende stilte in de grote zaal. Na enkele seconden weet Claire hem weer op mijn bank te duwen en maant hem tot stilte, wat ik totaal niet erg vind. Aandachtig luister ik weer naar Perkamentus' woorden.

"Eeuwige glorie. Dat is wat de winnaar van het toernooi zal ontvangen. Alleen dit is niet voor iedereen weggelegd. Je moet dapper zijn en bovendien een zeer vaardige tovenaar. In de herstvakantie vertrekken de leerlingen van het zesde én zevende jaar die interesse hebben om mee te gaan naar de Beauxbatons academie in Cannes. Degenen die denken dat ze het in zich hebben én die ouder zijn dan zestien jaar, mogen zich inschrijven. Moge de beste winnen. Dank jullie wel voor jullie aandacht."

Als Perkamentus zijn laatste woorden heeft gezegd verandert de grote stilte die heerste tijdens het woord van Perkamentus in een luid kabaal. Ik hoor mensen schreeuwen van enthousiasme, lachen, praten en ook jammeren omdat ze net te jong zijn om mee te mogen doen. Maar het geluid wordt vooral overstemd door het overenthousiaste gepraat van Flynn, waar ik nauwelijks tussen kan komen.

"Ik zei het toch, ik zei het toch! Jongens ik ga sowieso mee doen dit jaar, geen twijfel over mogelijk. Ik ga Zweinstein en Huffelpuf vertegenwoordigen in het toernooi en ik ga het winnen! Jullie gaan toch wel mee, of niet?"

Ik maak vluchtig oogcontact met Claire, die met een grote glimlach grinnikt om het hysterische gedrag van Flynn. Ze schenkt me een klein knikje toe, waarna ik Flynn opgetogen onderbreek.

"Natuurlijk gaan we mee, we willen voor geen goud missen hoe jij de het toernooi met twee vingers in je neus wint."

Flynn lijkt net een kind met die dolgelukkige blik in zijn donkerbruine ogen, dezelfde kleur als de mijne. Zijn lichtblonde haren zitten verward door elkaar en zijn Huffelpufsjaal zit helemaal onder de vleesjus. Het is aandoenlijk, maar ik vraag me af of hij wel een van de afgevaardigden van Zweinstein kan worden. Ik schenk hem maar een glimlach maar toch heb ik zo mijn bedenkingen. Natuurlijk wil ik enorm graag mee naar de academie van de Beauxbatons om het zenuwslopende evenement met eigen ogen te kunnen bekijken. Maar wil ik dan wel aan de kantlijn zitten, wil ik niet zelf meedoen? Misschien zou ik zelfs wel een betere kandidaat zijn dan Flynn zelf, maar hij zou het me nooit vergeven als ik in zijn plaats zou gaan.

De verontrustende gedachten schieten in vliegensvlug tempo door mijn hoofd, maar als de derde gang, het dessert, op tafel verschijnt en iedereen met een glimlach aanvalt, zet ik alle gedachten voor eventjes opzij en kijk ik vol met vreugde uit naar de geweldige gebeurtenissen die dit jaar zal bieden. Niet op Zweinstein maar in het Palace van de Beauxbatons.

* * *

**Aurore Ambroise (16) – Beauxbatons**

Als mevrouw Mallemour weer plaats heeft genomen op haar stoel breekt de hel los in de dineerzaal. Alle leerlingen aan de enorme ronde tafel, compleet gemaakt van marmer, beginnen luidruchtig te overleggen met grote glimlachen op hun gezichten. Ik ben dan wel bij het hoogste niveau van Beauxbatons ingedeeld, alle leerlingen op deze school blijven idioten.

Geïrriteerd trek ik de satijnen servet uit mijn kraag en schuif ik mijn stoel naar achter. In een vloeiende beweging schuif ik mijn lange, witblonde haar achter mijn oren terwijl iedereen aan de tafel hevig door blijft praten, en zo ook Augustin.

Ik grijp hem bij zijn kraag en leun over om mijn lippen zachtjes naar zijn oor te bewegen. Mijn mysterieuze, fluisterende stem contrasteert enorm met het jubelende geschreeuw in de dineerzaal.

"Meekomen, _nu._"

Haastig springt hij op een volgt hij mij de dineerzaal uit. De vele enthousiaste stemmen worden bijna direct gedempt als Augustin de gigantische withouten deur van de dineerzaal achter zich dicht laat vallen. Onze voetstappen galmen luid door de ontvangstruimte van het Palace als ik vluchtig wegloop, ondersteunt door het gekletter van de betoverende fontein.

"Wat is er nou, Aurore? Ik had serieus mijn quiche nog niet eens op, had het niet heel even kunnen wachten?"

In mijn ooghoeken zie ik hoe hij toe komt snellen en naast me komt wandelen. Zijn halflange, goudblonde haren wapperen sierlijk achter hem aan, en zijn grijze ogen kijken me vragend aan. Ik pers mijn hartvormige lippen echter op elkaar en loop door naar de noordvleugel van het Palace, waar de leerlingenkamer van de Spéracèdes is, het niveau waar ik en Augustin opzitten.

We wandelen door de weelderig versierde gangen van het Palace die zwakjes verlicht worden door het binnenvallende maanlicht. Zelfs de vele gouden kroonluchters die de gangen versieren staan 's nachts nooit aan, het is zo goed als donker. Ik zie in mijn ooghoeken mijn reflectie om de zoveel seconden langs schieten in de met spiegels bedekte muren. Maar ik hou mijn focus op de lichtpaars gekleurde deur aan het einde van de gang, die leidt naar de noordvleugel. Je moet 's nachts namelijk nooit in de spiegels van het Palace kijken. Je weet nooit wat je ziet, en of je wel moet geloven wat je ziet.

"Je weet dat we niet zonder begeleiding…"

Ik snauw snel dat Augustin zijn mond moet houden en beweeg mijn hand al langzaam naar de zak van mijn lichtblauwe gewaad waarna ik mijn vingers om mijn toverstok sluit. Ik voel de gladde structuur van het hout al in mijn handpalm, en zo ook de sierlijke lichtpaarse graveringen. Ik laat mijn toverstok langzaam door de smalle gleuf van de deur glijden, waarna na enkele krakende geluiden de deur openvliegt.

Meteen knijp ik met mijn ogen door de plotselinge overvloed aan licht. Snel loop ik de leerlingenkamer binnen terwijl de geur van lavendel zich al langzaam door mijn neusgaten verspreid. Ik hoor hoe Augustin langzaam de deur achter ons sluit, maar ik wacht niet op hem. Ik loop meteen door de leefruimte, die verlicht wordt door een gigantische, zilveren kroonluchter, naar de kleedkamer van de leerlingenkamer.

Als ik de kleedkamer binnenloop ontvangt mijn eigen spiegelbeeld me al met een grote glimlach. Ik ga voor de grote, met zilveren ornamenten omlijste spiegel staan en hef mijn toverstok al op.

"Peniculus," mompel ik, waarna het uiteinde van mijn toverstok verandert in een withouten borstel met doorzichtige vezels.

Voorzichtig haal ik de vezels door mijn witblonde haar terwijl ik mijn spiegelbeeld bijna precies hetzelfde zie doen. Ze is identiek aan mij; precies dezelfde hoge jukbeenderen, dezelfde scherpe kaaklijn, dezelfde volle lippen, dezelfde geweldige schoonheid. Maar haar handelingen verschillen, het is geen gewone spiegel.

"Waarom moesten we nou zo snel weg?" mompelt Augustin duidelijk geïrriteerd. Ik weet dat hij achter me staat, maar ik zie hem niet in mijn spiegelbeeld. Daar is alleen plek voor mij.

"Ik kon het gewoon geen seconde langer uitstaan tussen die imbecielen," antwoord ik kortaf.

"Die imbecielen zijn toevallig wel jouw niveaugenoten."

"Spéracèdes of niet, ze zijn achterlijk. Iedereen op deze zwakzinnige school." Een korte stilte volgt mijn uitspraak, ik weet dat Augustin mijn mening namelijk niet deelt. Maar _hij _is ook geen glamorgana. Hij weet niet hoe het is om beter te zijn dan iedereen om je heen.

"Maar je zult wel deze zwakzinnige school moeten vertegenwoordigen bij het Toverschooltoernooi. Ik neem aan dat je mee gaat doen, toch?" Dat zeggende komt hij naast me staan en legt hij zijn gespierde arm om mijn middel. Ik voel zijn hijgerige adem in mijn nek, zijn adem die nog ruikt naar knoflook van de soep die hij net gegeten heeft. Als hij me kleverige zoenen in mijn nek begint te geven ontruk ik me uit zijn grip.

"Natuurlijk ga ik meedoen, en ik ga winnen. En dan maakt het niks meer uit welke school ik vertegenwoordig. _Ik _ben dan de winnaar en niemand anders."

"En denk je dat je een beetje concurrentie aan kan, Aurore?" De grote grijns die op zijn gezicht verschijnt bevalt me totaal niet. Langzaam schuifelt hij weer dichterbij totdat onze neuzen elkaar bijna aanraken. "Ik ga deze kans namelijk niet aan me voorbij laten gaan."

Een deel van mij zou nu woest kunnen worden, omdat hij zich aanstelt als mijn concurrent. Maar ik houd me in en beantwoord zijn woorden alleen met een starre blik en een kil antwoord.

"Je doet maar."

Als hij me hartstochtelijk probeert te zoenen druk ik hem ruw van me af en beweeg ik me weer naar de leefruimte van de leerlingenkamer, waar ik de overige leden van Spéracèdes al langzaam de kamers hoor binnenstromen. Ik laat de deur geërgerd met een klap achter me dichtvallen en wandel richting de glazen wenteltrap totdat ik een eerstejaarsstudent me zenuwachtig aantikt en aanspreekt.

"Is het waar dat jij een glamorgana bent?" Met een kleine grijns op mijn gezicht buig ik me voorover naar het kleine meisje, die me verwachtingsvol aanstaart.

"Raak me of spreek me nog een keer aan en dat is het laatste wat je doet," antwoord ik haar kil, waarna haar ogen groot worden van angst. Sierlijk draai ik me om en loop ik de wenteltrap richting de slaapvertrekken op met een cynische lach op mijn gezicht.

* * *

**Dat was het eerste hoofdstuk!**

**Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden, ikzelf ben er erg tevreden mee! De lengte is volgens mij goed, de POV's zijn kort maar krachtig en twee per keer is ook wel goed denk ik. Ik wil namelijk niet enorm lange hoofdstukken schrijven, want dan duurt het zo lang om te posten. De hoofdstukken zijn wat korter zodat ik wat makkelijker door dit verhaal heenkom!**

**Maar ik ben erg blij met het eerste hoofdstuk! Blaze en Aurore, twee hele verschillende personen, haha! Ik heb ook erg lol gehad met leuke kleine dingetjes bedenken voor de school van de Beauxbatons, zoals de gangen en de dineerzaal! Ik ben zelf ook best trots op mijn eerste zelfbedachte spreuk, haha. Peniculus is borstel in het Latijn, je moet het maar weten!**

**Volgend hoofdstuk ga ik vanuit iemand van Circelios en iemand van Durmstrang de aankondiging schrijven en daarna krijgen we twee hoofdstukken waarin de reis en aankomst naar en op Beauxbatons beschreven wordt en vervolgens twee hoofdstukken over de inschrijving met de vuurbeker! Dan hebben ik alle twaalf tributen een keer gehad.**

**Toelichting voor Spéracèdes en andere Beauxbatons-dingetjes zoals de spiegels komt later. Ik ben druk bezig met die hele school vanaf de grond af aan te verzinnen, haha! Want uiteindelijk wordt het bij de Beauxbatons gehouden!**

**Er is trouwens nog één plaats over: de jongen van Circelios. Dus als je iemand wilt inschrijven moet je nu actie ondernemen, want als hij weg is dan is de lijst helemaal vol!**

**Tenslotte wil ik natuurlijk FF-Schwarz bedanken voor haar tribuut, en Jade Lammourgy en MyWeirdWorld voor hun hulp!**

**Tot het volgende hoofdstuk!**

**Levi :)**


	3. Aankondiging: Radka en Myron

**Radka Stoyan (17) – Durmstrang**

Mijn onregelmatige adem voelt drukkend aan tegen mijn borst terwijl ik voel hoe mijn benen langzaam beginnen te verzuren van het hardlopen. Door iedere hijg die mijn keel ontglipt ontstaat er een klein wolkje in de koude, doordringende lucht, maar terwijl ik in hoog tempo rennend voortbeweeg blijven de wolkjes achter op de plek waar ik ze heb uitgeblazen.

Het is koud, ijskoud, maar ik ben niet anders gewend. Mijn voortdurende lichaamsbeweging houdt mijn lichaam warm, daar heb ik geen bontjas voor nodig. Daarom draag ik ook een simpel shirt en een aftandse spijkerbroek waar ik altijd in hardloop, of het nou zomer of winter is. Niet of dat heel erg veel uitmaakt, op Durmstrang is het altijd koud.

Als ik aan het einde van het paadje kom geef ik mezelf even de gelegenheid om op adem te komen en stop ik aan de rand van het Zilvermeer. Ik kniel neer bij het water, dat op een of andere manier een zilverachtige grijze kleur lijkt te hebben, waar het zijn naam aan ontleent heeft, ik maak een kommetje van mijn handen en gooi het water in mijn gezicht.

Even vang ik een glimp op van mijn eigen spiegelbeeld in het bewegende water. Ik zie mijn smalle, hoekige gezicht met hoge jukbeenderen. Mijn bleke huid, scherpe neus, volle bleke lippen en mijn zandblonde haren die in een paardenstaart zouden moeten zitten, maar bijna allemaal warrig langs mijn hoofd hangen. Mijn grijze ogen lijken bijna weg te vallen in het water dat dezelfde kleur heeft.

Veel aandacht besteed ik er niet aan, ik ben totaal niet gewend om mijn spiegelbeeld te bekijken, in het kasteel hebben we zelfs nauwelijks spiegels, misschien zelfs wel geen. De enige plek die ik ken met spiegels is thuis, voor hoe ver je het thuis kan noemen, maar dat is dan ook overladen met spiegels. Spiegels van mijn moeder.

Ik spring snel weer op en hervat mijn tred richting het kasteel. Als je maar vaak genoeg rondloopt in dezelfde omgeving lijk je een beetje de schoonheid ervan te vergeten. De hoge bergen, het mysterieuze meer en het adembenemende kasteel is een prachtig uitzicht, maar ik weid er geen seconde mijn aandacht aan. Ik heb wel andere dingen om me zorgen over te maken. Eigenlijk maar één ding.

Het Toverschooltoernooi.

Binnen ongeveer tweeduizend stappen, minder dan vierhonderd ademteugen en twee korte pauzes sta ik in de ontvangstzaal van het kasteel. Alle leerlingen worden eigenlijk verzocht, verplicht zelfs de achteringang te gebruiken, maar die is helemaal aan de andere kant van het kasteel en aan de hoeveelheid mensen te zien in de ontvangstzaal gaat de openingsceremonie bijna beginnen. Geen tijd om helemaal om te lopen, natuurlijk ook geen zin.

Terwijl de leerlingen van Durmstrang allemaal door de gigantische kersenhouten deuren naar de grote zaal worden geleid, zie ik in mijn ooghoeken een groepje jongens naderen. Als ze een eindje verderop stil blijven staan, wachtend tot ik me omdraai, weet ik direct dat ze voor mij komen én wie het zijn.

"Wat moet je, Desya?" vraag ik zwaar geïrriteerd, wat ik duidelijk laat merken in mijn stem. Met een dodelijke blik om mijn gezicht draai ik mijn hoofd naar hem om, mijn stiefbroer. Direct zie ik woede ontstaan in zijn ogen, maar hij schiet niet uit zijn slof, dat doet hij nooit.

"Borya," antwoord hij kil, zijn eigen naam verbeterend. Niemand mag hem bij zijn officiële naam noemen, dat is precies waarom ik hem zo noem. "Ik moest je vinden van Gobizi, hij moest zeker weten dat je er was vanmiddag."

"Nou, ik ben er. Kun je me nu weer met rust laten?"

Hij zwijgt, en kijkt me nog steeds aan met zijn zelfde verwijtende, arrogante blik die schreeuwt dat hij zich beter voelt dan iedereen, wat ook zo is.

"Moet je je niet omkleden?" vraagt hij terwijl hij vol afschuw naar mijn bezwete, gescheurde kleding kijkt wat in een uiterst contrast staat met zijn luxueuze, weelderige Durmstrangkostuum, compleet met bontjas en al.

"Nee? Waarom zou ik me moeten omkleden?" vraag ik geïrriteerd. "Om er uit te zien als een achterlijke eland zoals jij? Wat is dat eigenlijk voor bontjas, heb je die van mijn moeder geleend?"

"Dit is de officiële-"

"Oh wacht, ik herinner me net, het boeit me niet."

Ik draai me om en loop zonder nog iets te zeggen verder richting de grote massa scholieren die langzaam in een meute de grote zaal binnen wandelen. Ik kan de kleine grijns die op mijn gezicht verschijnt niet onderdrukken en eigenlijk zou ik wel om willen kijken om even Desya's gezicht te kunnen zien, hoewel ik weet dat deze waarschijnlijk even emotieloos als altijd is.

De gehele zomer heeft hij al op mijn zenuwen gewerkt, de ene denigrerende opmerking na de andere van hem én zijn vader, en dat in mijn eigen huis. Mijn moeder zegt er niks over, ik weet niet of ze het niet durft of dat het haar eigenlijk niks uitmaakt, maar ik denk de tweede. Ze lift gewoon lekker mee met alle luxe van mijn stiefvader terwijl ze ondertussen duizenden affaires heeft met jongemannen door het hele land. Soms snap ik totaal niet waarom mijn stiefvader ooit haar getrouwd heeft.

Met zijn hele obsessie over puur bloed was mijn halfbloedmoeder al geen logische keuze. Als ze nou beeldschoon of charmant zou zijn zou ik het nog ergens kunnen begrijpen, maar ze heeft een haakneus, ze stinkt naar knoflook, heeft altijd een laag make-up op haar gezicht die te vergelijken valt met de laag sneeuw hier 's winters en ze is afschuwelijk vals. Maar Desya's vader lijkt dat niet te kunnen zien, Desya wel daarentegen, die haat haar net zoveel als hij mij haat. En ik haat hem net zoveel als hij mij.

Er is echter een ding dat ik gemeen heb met mijn moeder, mijn vastberadenheid dat ik zal krijgen wat ik wil. Mijn moeder wilde rijkdom, die heeft ze gekregen. Ik wil iets heel anders, ik wil laten zien wat ik kan, ik wil laten zien dat ik de beste ben. En dan komen we uit bij het Toverschooltoernooi, de perfecte gelegenheid om dit te behalen.

"Mijn heren, mijn dames. Zoals jullie allemaal weten zijn wij hier bij elkaar gekomen om de drie vertegenwoordigers van het Durmstrang-instituut uit te kiezen. Het Toverschooltoernooi is een strijd van dapperheid, kracht en vaardigheid, iets wat iedere Durmstrang-scholier zou moeten hebben. Toch hebben wij door de jaren heen voor een andere aanpak gekozen dan de andere scholen bij het kiezen van de participanten. Wij willen zeker weten dat we de beste van de beste hebben, daarom kiezen wij van te voren uit welke drie scholieren hun naam in de vuurbeker mogen doen. En vanavond gaan we bekendmaken welke drie leerlingen dat zullen zijn."

Terwijl schoolhoofd Gobizi met zijn krakende stem de woorden uitspreek zoek ik een plaats aan een van de lange, houten tafels in de zaal. Ik zal er niet lang hoeven zitten, ik zal immers degene zijn die gekozen wordt voor het Toverschooltoernooi. Niet dat Gobozi het me al verteld heeft, maar ik kan moeilijk iemand bedenken op school die betere kwaliteiten dan mij bezit. Gobizi wilde nota bene zelf zeker weten dat ik er was vanmiddag.

"De eerste kampioen van het Durmstrang-instituut is… Todor Pavel."

In mijn ooghoeken zie ik hoe een gigantische jongen klunzig opstaat van zijn tafel met een enigszins bedroefde blik in zijn ogen. Ik ken zijn naam, Todor is half-reus, de sterkste jongen hier op school en ook nog eens een begaafde tovenaar. Maar hij is onzeker, labiel en verschrikkelijk makkelijk breekbaar. En ik zal niet twijfelen om dat te doen als ik de kans krijg, en de andere deelnemers zullen dat ook niet doen. Daarom is hij geen concurrentie.

"Als tweede, Radka Stoyan."

Ik liplees bijna mijn naam mee als deze van de lippen van het schoolhoofd vandaan komen. Alle hoofden in de zaal lijken ineens om te draaien naar mij terwijl ik zelfverzekerd opsta. Het is bijna nog nooit voorgekomen dat het Durmstrang een _meisje _naar het Toverschooltoernooi stuurt, het aantal meisjes in het instituut is ook erg klein, veel kleiner dan het aantal jongens.

Ik zie enkele jongens dodelijke blikken naar me sturen, enkele meisjes blikken vol jaloezie, maar dat maakt me vrij weinig uit. Met een lichtelijk euforisch gevoel loop ik naar het schoolhoofd, hoewel dat euforische gevoel eigenlijk misplaatst is, ik heb immers nog helemaal niets gewonnen. Toch kan ik het niet helpen om een hele kleine grijns op mijn gezicht te tonen, maar die verdwijnt als sneeuw voor de zon als het schoolhoofd de volgende naam omroept.

"En als laatste, Desya Kazimir."

* * *

**Myron Andreas (17) – Circelios**

"Voor drieëntwintig drachmen mag je hem hebben."

Ik slaak een diepe zucht, voor de zoveelste keer. De man lijkt maar niet toe te geven en langzamerhand wordt ik gek van al het afdingen, zeker als ik zie hoe de grijns op zijn gezicht steeds groter lijkt te worden.

"Het maakt niet uit, Myron. Ik heb het boek niet nodig, ik kijk wel mee met Andris."

Met een triestige blik in zijn ogen probeert Marader me weg te trekken van de verkoper, maar ik ben niet van plan op te geven. Ik mag dan niet de meest rijke broer zijn, maar het kan niet zijn dat ik geen vervallen boek Griekse mythologie kan betalen voor mijn broertje.

"Ik zei al dat ik maar twintig drachmen heb," herhaal ik nogmaals terwijl mijn hand weer lostrek uit Maraders grip. Vorig jaar is hij bijna niet overgegaan omdat hij de helft van zijn boeken niet in zijn bezit had, dus ik zal ervoor zorgen dat hij dit jaar al zijn boeken krijgt.

"Jammer hè, dat dat mooie gezichtje van je niet de rekeningen betaalt. Dan was het leven een stuk makkelijker geweest."

Hij legt zijn verrimpelde vingers op het aftandse boek en schuift deze van de tafel af om het vervolgens in een van de schappen achter hem te zetten. Ik bal mijn vuisten en kijk hem woest aan als hij zijn blik weer naar mij wendt.

"Ach, het leven is hard. Maar ik heb wel ergere dingen meegemaakt dan het niet kunnen betalen van een boek voor mijn broertje. Als dat het enige is waar je zorgen over-"

"Jij weet helemaal niks over mij of over wat ik heb moeten meemaken," spurt ik woest uit terwijl ik voel hij mijn broertje weer aan mijn mouw begint te trekken om me van de verkoper weg te sleuren, maar hij is lang niet sterk genoeg om me ook maar een beetje in beweging te krijgen.

"Ik ben maar een simpele boekverkoper, ik weet niet veel, inderdaad. Maar ik zie wel dat jij jezelf net iets te serieus neemt," antwoord hij grijnzend.

"Hoe durf-"

"Myron, stop!" schreeuwt Marader voordat ik mijn woorden af kan maken. Hij grijpt me weer vast bij mijn hand en probeert me weer mee naar buiten te slepen. Ik schenk nog een korte, dodelijke blik naar de boekverkoper waarna hij zijn verrotte tanden in een cynische glimlach aan me toont. Ik word er misselijk van, ik word misselijk van hem. Iedere keer weer als ik boeken moet halen weet hij me te drijven tot het puntje van waanzin en loop ik de winkel uit met lege handen. Geen boeken voor mijn broertje dit jaar, weer niet.

Terwijl de schrijnende zon ons verhit lopen we langs een uitgedroogd, aarden paadje in stilte naar Circelios. Het is vanaf de school vijf minuten lopen naar het kleine tovenaarsmarktplaatsje waar enkele winkeltjes te vinden zijn, waaronder de boekwinkel. Maar omdat de hitte bijna niet te verdragen is lopen we extra snel en zien we binnen twee minuten de school achter de droge heuvels verschijnen. Als eerste driehoekige timpaan die versierd is met ingegraveerde beeldhouwwerken, vervolgens de gigantische roomwitte pilaren.

Als we nog dichterbij komen zien we op de binnenplaats links van het hoofdgebouw een grote menigte mensen staan en vervolgens zien we dat het spreekgestoelte bemand is door de leraren en het schoolhoofd van Circelios. Nieuwsgierig snellen we ons naar de massa en banen we ons een weg door de scholieren totdat ik Philemon tegenkom, die mij nauwelijks lijkt op te merken.

"Wat is er aan de hand?" vraag ik.

"We moesten allemaal verzamelen op de binnenplaats van de klassenoudsten, ik heb geen idee wat er gaat gebeuren."

Aandachtig kijk ik naar het podium terwijl Philemon zijn antwoord geeft. Marader gaat op de puntje van zijn tenen staan om ook zoveel mogelijk mee te krijgen, maar kan nauwelijks iets zien.

"Kan je het zien, Marader?" vraag ik grijnzend.

Hij kijkt me geïrriteerd aan met zijn bruine puppy-ogen die zoveel op de mijne lijken.

"Dat is niet grappig," mompelt hij met een boze uitdrukking op zijn gezicht. Lachend wrijf ik met mijn hand door zijn goudblonde haar waarna hij moeilijk zijn boze uitdrukking nog kan ophouden.

"Lieve leerlingen van Circelios, welkom allemaal. Jullie vragen je misschien af waarom ik jullie allemaal hier bijeen heb geroepen op het midden van deze prachtige, warme zomerdag. Ik heb voor jullie allemaal een uiterst opwindende mededeling."

Met grote handgebaren begint onze schoolhoofd met haar woorden. Ze heeft een lieflijke glimlach op haar gezicht terwijl ze praat, eentje die ze bijna altijd lijkt te hebben. Demeter Sybilla lijkt altijd sereen en vriendelijk en haar karakter is net zo zweverig als haar lange, lichtbruine haar. Haar zachtaardigheid kan een goede eigenschap zijn, maar bij het besturen van een school komt haar dat niet altijd ten goede.

"Dit jaar is het jaar van het 138ste Toverschooltoernooi, een tovenaarswedstrijd waar om de vier jaar vertegenwoordigers van vier verschillende tovenaarscholen strijden voor de eer, weelde en rijkdom van de winst. Alle scholieren van het zesde én van het zevende jaar van de opleiding zullen meereizen naar Zuid-Frankrijk, naar de Beauxbatons-academie. Degenen die interesse hebben mogen zich inschrijven voor het Toernooi en mogelijk geschiedenisboeken ingaan als de 138ste kampioen van het Toernooi."

"En terugkeren naar Griekenland met zakken vol met goud," fluistert Philemon enthousiast in mijn oor.

Zakken vol goud, zijn woorden lijken door mijn hoofd te blijven galmen. Verwonderd wend ik mijn blik naar mijn broertje. Zou ik het kunnen, zou ik mee kunnen doen aan het Toverschooltoernooi? Zou ik kunnen winnen?

Ik zou nooit meer zorgen hoeven te maken over geld, nooit meer zorgen hoeven te maken of ik wel goed voor mijn broertje zorg sinds het overlijden van mijn vader.

Maar zou ik kunnen winnen?

* * *

**Voilá, het tweede hoofdstuk!**

**Sorry dat het even duurde, ik heb de afgelopen weken echt enorm hard aan mijn Hongerspelen gewerkt, maar nu leek mij wel het goede moment om dit even te updaten. Ik zit op dit moment midden in het bloedbad en af en toe wil je gewoon even ergens anders aan schrijven dan de Hongerspelen, en dan kan ik natuurlijk dit doen! **

**Ik hoop dat jullie het een leuk hoofdstuk vonden, ikzelf ben er tevreden mee! Ik vind zelf Radka een heel erg leuk karakter om te schrijven en haar verhaallijn met Borya is ook zo leuk! Ik heb wel wat minder weggegeven over Durmstrang. Over Zweinstein weten we natuurlijk alles en het Palace is gewoon heel erg belangrijk omdat het Toernooi zich daar zal afspelen. Circelios en Durmstrang zijn allebei minder belangrijk, daarom heb ik die ook wat minder beschreven. Circelios net iets meer, omdat ik die sfeer zelf erg leuk vind, haha!**

**En Myron, de laatste tribuut die is ingestuurd! Ik vond de eerste scene erg leuk om te schrijven en ik vind zijn broertje zo schattig! Hij is ook weer helemaal anders dan Radka, en ook anders dan Blaze en Aurore. Tot nu toe vier totaal verschillende personen, wat ik echt super vind! Hopelijk lukken de volgende twee ook weer goed! ;)**

**Ik wil nog wel even mededelen dat er misschien enkele spelfouten in het hoofdstuk kunnen zitten. Ik heb het niet al te nauwkeurig nagekeken, haha! Maar als je een foutje opmerkt ben ik altijd blij het te weten! :)**

**Het volgende hoofdstuk wordt de reis naar de Beauxbatons vanuit een Zweinstein-scholier en een Durmstrang-scholier, wat natuurlijk een heel ander soort hoofdstuk wordt. Ik heb er zin in!**

**En natuurlijk wil ik greendiamond123 en Jade Lammourgy bedanken voor hun tributen en Jade natuurlijk voor haar hulp! ;)**

**Vergeet niet een review achter te laten, ik wil graag weten wat je van het hoofdstuk vond! **

**Tot het volgende hoofdstuk!**

**Levi :)**


End file.
